The Matrix: The Path of Neo (album)
The Matrix: Path of Neo - Music from the Video Game is a set of tracks from the video Game The Matrix: Path of Neo. Track listing # The Matrix: Path Of Neo - Tobias Enhus # Ever Had a Dream - Tobias Enhus feat. Juno Reactor # Brother - Dark New Day # Kung Fu Training -Tobias Enhus feat. Rob Bennett # Winter Training - Tobias Enhus feat. Photek # Axe Army - Tobias Enhus feat. Marcus Brown # Storming the Drain - Tobias Enhus feat. Meat Beat Manifesto and H. Scott Salinas # Dodge This - Tobias Enhus feat. Marcus Brown, Adam Schiff, H. Scott Salinas and Stephen Dewey # Stuck in the Loop - Tobias Enhus feat. Amon Tobin # Subway Showdown - Tobias Enhus feat. The Crystal Method # Free Your Mind Up - The Crystal Method # He is the One - Tobias Enhus feat. Thorsten Laewe # The Key - Junkie XL # Seraph's Apology - Tobias Enhus feat. Rob Bennett and A&J Productions # Multiple Smiths - Tobias Enhus feat. Juno Reactor and Todd Haberman # The Great Hall - Tobias Enhus feat. Junkie XL and François-Paul Aiche # Tuned Out - Tobias Enhus feat. Marcus Brown # Welcome Back - Tobias Enhus feat. Juno Reactor # Megasmith - Tobias Enhus feat. Mark Kilian # My Long Walk to Jail - Filter Release The game makes very little use of the soundtrack from the movie (it uses small parts of the soundtrack composed by Don Davis and Erik Lundborg from the previous game, Enter the Matrix). Instead it includes several original tracks, featuring artists such as Juno Reactor, Junkie XL and The Crystal Method. It also includes licensed tracks from Dark New Day and Filter. The soundtrack was to be released in January 2006. However the release was delayed until March 2006, and eventually got scrapped. Extra tracks not in the album Most recently, tracks from Path of Neo have been extracted through many means, as a replacement for this soundtrack. Notably, the extracted tracks were mixed differently (because the files the tracks are stored in stores each part of each track as a "sample" for the game to use in a certain situation, although some tracks are hidden in the same place as the game's sound effects) and there were a lot more tracks in these extractions. http://forums.ffshrine.org/showthread.php?t=55778 Tracks not included * Lobby Shootout - Tobias Enhus feat. Marcus Brown, Adam Schiff, H. Scott Salinas and Stephen Dewey * Dodge This (Overkill Mix) - Tobias Enhus feat. Marcus Brown, Adam Schiff, H. Scott Salinas and Stephen Dewey * Helicopter Rescue - Tobias Enhus feat. Marcus Brown, Adam Schiff, H. Scott Salinas and Stephen Dewey * Free Your Mind Up (Instrumental) - The Crystal Method * The Church Fight - Tobias Enhus feat. Rob Bennett * Hiya, Fellas - Tobias Enhus * Punch, Kick, Reload - Tobias Enhus * Ministry of Smiths - Tobias Enhus feat. Eric Lundborg * Aerial Battle - Tobias Enhus feat. Juno Reactor * Smith Transforms - Tobias Enhus feat. Mark Killian * We Are The Champions - Queen Trivia * Rob Dougan, who provided two tracks on The Matrix Reloaded, was asked to provide some of the game's music, but he declined due to scheduling conflicts. * Juno Reactor released versions of the tracks "Ever Had a Dream" and :Multiple Smiths" on their latest album, Gods & Monsters.